


Hostage

by Elestialknight



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, I can't decide the pairing, I'm weird cause i like to torture my bias, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, broduce101, minor hatae feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: If someone had warned Taehyun, he would have listened and called his manager to pick him up.If he knew this was going to happen, he would not have left his dorm in the first place.The only thing he felt was being hit on the head and then it was all black





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I am back with another JBJ fic. This is something I have been working on for a while. In fact I started on this even before i wrote the other fic. To the readers reading this fic, I just want to say that Taehyun is my bias. Whatever that I wrote in this fic may make you feel otherwise but he really is my bias. That being said, enjoy the fic ~

Taehyun was standing awkwardly in front of the door, not having the guts to press the doorbell. He regretted agreeing to this gathering, or at the very least, he should have dragged someone from his group along. To be fair, the rest already had their own plans and the only one available was Donghan. He had half a mind to drag Donghan along, but he could not bear to make his youngest forgo his sleep. On the other hand, he did not have the heart to turn down the invitation either. After all it was rare for him to have a break, even more so for their break to overlap. With both of them promoting in separate groups, it was almost impossible to meet up. 

With a resigned sigh, he adjusted the bags of alcoholic beverages to his left hand and raised his right to press the bell. With bated breath, he waited for someone to open the door. His shoulders loosen slightly when he heard the bright voice on the other side of the door. He chuckled when the door opened and he was greeted with the sight of Daehwi. He was immediately ushered into the familiar yet unfamiliar loft apartment. Jihoon and Daniel looked up from their game to wave to him, Jinyoung and Guanlin came out of their room to greet him, and Woojin came over to help carry the bags. Daehwi called out, “Jisung-hyung, Taehyun-hyung is here!” As he approached the kitchen, he saw Jisung, Minhyun, Jaehwan, and Seongwoo busy preparing dinner. Jisung left the soup to simmer and an instruction for Minhyun to keep a lookout before approaching his guest. “Taehyun-ah, didn’t I tell you not to buy anything?”Jisung took over the bags from Woojin and placed the cans in the fridge. “Well, you know I am not very good with other kinds of alcohol.” Taehyun countered easily. It was half truth. He just felt weird coming empty handed. Jisung looked up to see Taehyun scanning the house, probably doing a quick head count. “Stop looking, the guy you are looking for is in his room.” Taehyun turned to face Jisung and gave a look of disbelief,“Really? He can’t even come out to greet his old group mate? I am hurt.” Jisung laughed and pointed at the room down the corridor. Taehyun gave a quick salute before heading towards the said room. 

He stood against the door frame, quietly observing his friend. He could not help but laugh at the sight. Their Hotshot team mates used to tease them for being telepathic and it seems like they have not lost their touch. Both of them were dressed in the black t-shirt that they bought before produce 101, and in similar blue ripped jeans. “Are you going to stand there all day?” Taehyun scoffed and went to sit on the bed. He saw the look of amusement on Sungwoon’s face and knew they must have thought of the same thing. “I’ve missed you” Sungwoon held his hand and gave it a light squeeze. Taehyun returned the squeeze, “Me too.” They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. Sungwoon groaned and broke the silence, “Urgh! Now they are going to tease us for looking like twins. How did we even choose to wear the same shirt!” Taehyun shrugged, he has no answer for that. 

“Kids! Dinner is ready!” Jisung called. Taehyun and Sungwoon braced themselves for the impending teasing from the other Wanna One members. The were not disappointed when Daniel doubled over with laughter and the rest followed. Daniel could barely be understood through his chortling, “They--ha ha--look like twins! Ha ha ha!” Taehyun tried to keep his face impassive but Sungwoon’s was flushed with embarrassment. It took them a while to settle down and finally dig into their dinner. They talked about their promotion, and everyone listened intently to Taehyun talk about the formation of JBJ. Soon they broke off into smaller groups, with Taehyun joining the other adults and they chat over beer and soju. They talked late into the night, most of them already excused themselves to retire for the night and Sungwoon was nodding off on the sofa. The two leaders drank in silence, enjoying the last calm before all the chaos set in when the sun rise. Come tomorrow, Wanna One will be busy with the promotion of their comeback and JBJ will be packed with overseas fan meet schedule. “We should find a day and meet up. We can call Jonghyun along and have a leader's’ night. No noisy kids.” Taehyun agreed, it will be interesting. Taehyun stood up, straightened his pants and began clearing the cans and bottles. “It’s okay, you can leave it. We have someone coming over to do cleaning tomorrow. More importantly, help me get that guy over there to bed. Then I can walk you to the gate.” Taehyun smiled and proceeded to haul Sungwoon to his feet.   
\------  
Three men, dressed in similar black turtle neck top, military-style cargo pants, and black boots, were about to call it a day. They have been staking out for the past 5 days, so far they have caught sight of their target but there wasn’t an ideal window to retrieve their target. Just this morning they have sighted their target returning to the apartment but it seems like the target have not left the apartment ever since. At 1am, the 3 men have put their surveillance equipment away and were ready to leave in their black suv. However, one look at the rearview mirror made the driver slam down on the brake. That made all three of them plaster their face against the tinted window. While their target’s face was covered up with a mask and cap, the top and jeans were exactly the same as the one they saw in the morning. His built was also easy to recognise since not many males have a height of 168 cm. The most important thing: their target was finally alone.   
\------  
Jisung had insisted on seeing Taehyun to the gate when he found out the younger male intended to go back without having his manager to pick him up. Jisung shook his head with disapproval at how someone who debuted so much earlier can be so careless. Taehyun turned around to wave to Jisung, gesturing for him to go back. Now that he was a block away from where Jisung was standing, he tried to wave harder so that he could get his message across. Due to his task, he would fail to notice a black suv pull up behind him, and he would also miss the look of horror on Jisung’s face. The next thing he felt was being hit on the head, hard. He felt woozy and soon darkness clouded his eyes.


	2. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all~ Thank you for the support so far!  
> Here's chapter 2 to help chase away some Monday blues;)

Jisung scrambled up the stairs, crashing into the dorm and knocking over the trash. Minhyun, who was cleaning up the mess, turned to give his leader a piece of his mind but his words died in his throat when he saw how shaken his leader looked. Immediately, he dropped his cleaning equipments and went to his leader’s side. Jisung clung onto Minhyun desperately, his eyes wide and unfocused, struggling to get his words out, “Taehyun...Taehyun! Black...black car...took him away! Save...save Taehyun!” Out of all the possible scenarios, this never crossed Minhyun’s mind. “You mean someone abducted Taehyun-hyung?”, Minhyun surmised. Jisung only managed to nod. Minhyun took in a deep breath to calm himself down. The situation was grave and if it had shaken up his leader so much, then he would need to keep his cool. “Hyung, sit down. I will call the police.” He pulled out his phone, already punching in the number. He told the police of the situation and the police would send a team in 15 minutes. After that was done, he called to inform their manager and his manager promised to contact JBJ’s company. With that all out of the way, he was left with the toughest job: telling Sungwoon.

Minhyun entered Sungwoon’s room, careful not to wake the younger members up, and carefully nudge Sungwoon awake. Sungwoon slowly roused from his sleep. When he was about to ask Minhyun what happened, he was hushed and ushered out of his room. Minhyun sat Sungwoon down in the kitchen and said seriously, “I need you to stay calm and listen to what I have to say. Got it?” When he got his response in the form of a nod, Minhyun continued, “Just now Jisung-hyung witnessed a black car abducting Taehyun-hyung. I’ve already contacted the police and they are on their way. I need you to contact someone in Hotshot and let them know. Can you do it?” Minhyun gripped Sungwoon’s shoulder to get his attention. Their eyes met and Sungwoon’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. With shaky hands, Sungwoon received the phone from Minhyun and started pressing the number of his leader. After three rings a familiar voice answered the phone. Sungwoon clutched the phone and answered, “Junhyuk-hyung…”

Once Minhyun was sure that Sungwoon had managed to contact someone from Hotshot, he left the kitchen to check on his leader in the living room. He pushed a cup of water into his leader’s hands and continued to hold the trembling hands. Soon, Sungwoon had hung up and joined them in the living room. His knees gave way and he slumped to the floor. Minhyun gathered them into a close circle, keeping his left hand on Jisung's hand and placing his right hand on Sungwoon’s knee. He told them reassuring, “The police are coming. There are so many of us. We have us, JBJ, Hotshot, and all our fans. We will find Taehyun-hyung and we are going to bring him back.” They sat there in silence, sorting through their own thoughts. Jisung tried to revisit the earlier events and recall as much details as possible. He must have been so lost in thoughts that he missed the doorbell. However when he was introduced to the 2 police officers, his mind was clear and he was ready to give his statement. Minhyun was right, they were going to get Taehyun back.

While Jisung was giving his statement, their manager, Taehyun’s 2 managers, Junhyuk from Hotshot, and Donghan from JBJ arrived. The police asked if they had seen any suspicious activities around this area. They also checked with Taehyun’s acquaintances if he has any possible enemies. Minhyun was observing from a corner. He was surprised that Donghan was the representative from JBJ. He was so sure that they would have sent Sanggyun instead since he was older and has more experience. He had also seen how Sanggyun played the role of second-in-command in the group. As if sensing Minhyun’s question, Donghan answered, “Sanggyun-hyung is consoling the others. They sent me since I am Taehyun-hyung’s roommate.” Minhyun nodded in understanding, their manager had gathered the rest of his teammates in the bedroom earlier and briefed them on the situation. The younger ones, especially Daehwi, were still sobbing. He supposed it would be worse in the JBJ dorm right now since it was their leader that was taken away.

Eventually, the police officers left to conduct their investigation. Junhyuk and Donghan also left with their managers to report to their respective groups. All the Wanna one members were seated in the living, speaking to each other in hushed whispers. Since their schedule for the next day were cancelled as a precaution, no one was eager to go back to sleep.  
\------  
Taehyun came to with a throbbing headache. He didn’t recall drinking so much to deserve such a nasty hangover. The pain in his head flashed hard and hot; he bite back a curse and moved his hand to try to massage the headache away - except that it didn’t move. His arms were bound, he realised. His legs, too, were immobilized. He cracked open his eyes slowly, but darkness continued to engulf him. He became aware of how blind and incapacitated he was. His breath became rapid and ragged. His mind was full of questions. How long was he out cold? Where was he? Who did this? What happened? He needed to escape, he tried to wrench his arms free, causing the thin plastic straps to dig deeper into his flesh. However, his body was pumped with adrenaline and it dulls the pain. So he continued to tug against his restraint, until it cut his skin and drew blood. He swing his legs, knocking the restraints against a hard surface.

His strength starts to drain; his pounds came at longer intervals. Despite his efforts, his restraints were not coming off. His wrists and ankles were feeling sore from the abrasions, and his shin was probably covered with bruises. Even so, he continued, not ready to give up yet. He came to an abrupt stop when he heard the squeak of rusty hinges. His breath hitched and he tried hard to focus on the sound of steady dripping to slow his heart rate. The sound of heavy-duty boots thumping against the ground became louder. Someone was getting closer to him and the fact that Taehyun can do nothing about the highly probable threat sends fear to his very core. He bit down on his lips to stop himself from shaking involuntarily. His body tensed, eyes shut tightly, preparing himself for whatever that might hit him. _I’m going to die_.


	3. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its difficult time for everyone in the fandom now. As mentioned, I will try my best to end the fic soon. Until then please give the fic lots of love, and also give JBJ lots of love. Thank you

The thumping sound of the pair of boots stopped entirely and silence returned. Taehyun didn't dare let his guard down, he was sure that it stopped near him. Without any warning, something hard smashed into stomach, the impact propelled him back, crashing into the wall behind him. He started coughing and the motion tugged at whatever damage that was done to his midsection. He barely managed to stop himself from screaming from the excruciating pain. His stomach hurts, his back too, and the bruises from earlier also came back. He could taste blood, he suspect it was when he bite down on his lips too hard. His assailant grabbed his hair to yank his head back, making his head snap back painfully. A hand cracks across his face. The slap had enough force to snap his head but the hand clutching his hair kept his face in place. “W...why are you doing this to me?” Taehyun croaked. He was not sure if it would get his assailant to talk, but it was worth a try.

In one swift move, Taehyun’s attacker peeled off the duct tape covering his eyes. Bright light seared his eyes and his vision clouded by white flashes. His head spun from the sudden onslaught of bright light. When he realised what had just happened, he forced his eyes open to look at his attacker. Towering over him was a big and burly man who looks to be in his forties. The man was in some kind of military get-up. The sleeveless top fits his built nicely, showing toned arms littered with all kinds of scars. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a light gleam coming from the man’s side pocket. Focusing on it, Taehyun realised that it was a knife. He shuddered, he has no desire to find out what that knife can do. His musings were interrupted when the man jerked his head back, forcing him to look at the man. He saw the man’s eyes for the first time. The man’s eyes were narrowed, rigid, hard, and cold. Those eyes reminded him of the eyes of some ruthless murderer, and deep down he knew that he probably was not too far from the truth. While the icy stare was scary, it was the intense red boiling beneath the surface that sent chills down his spine.

“Why, you ask?” The man said in his velvety voice, and all hell broke loose,”Because I fucking failed my mission! Because of you!” boomed the man. With the hand still gripping onto Taehyun’s hair, the man smashed the side of his head into the stack of crate boxes behind him. This time, Taehyun let out a scream. The impact left a large gash across his head, and several cuts caused by wood splinters. Searing pain enveloped his head, the pain intensifying with every breath he took. Blood poured out of the wound, cascading down this face. The man crouched down and whispered next to Taehyun’s ear, “My client is not happy with me for failing, and I am angry for screwing up the mission. Don’t you think I should take my anger out on the person who caused the mess? Huh!” Another blow on Taehyun’s face, this time the ring on the man’s hand caught his face and created a slit across his cheeks. The man let go of the hair he was holding, letting his captive’s head drop and hit the floor. Then, he stood and stepped on Taehyun’s abdomen, the same area that was injured earlier, causing Taehyun to grunt in pain.

“Well, I should end the fun and head back to work. I have an idol to abduct. Don’t worry, my mum always told me to clean up after eating, I will end your misery.” The man hissed dangerously. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the knife that Taehyun had noticed earlier. Taehyun’s consciousness ebbed, he didn’t notice when the man had placed the blade of the knife on his neck, beads of blood forming on the blade. Then there was a small and squeaky voice, “B..boss, our client c..called.” The man sighed and retracted his blade. He went with the newcomer to answer the call, leaving Taehyun alone.

Consciousness slowly returned, and Taehyun took the chance to take in his surrounding. He opened his good eye, the other remained shut due to the dried blood around the eye, to look around. He was in some kind of warehouse, around him were towers of huge crate boxes. There was a metal gate, probably where his abductors just went. He didn’t recall hearing any locking or unlocking of doors, so there was a chance that there was no locks on the door. But he did not want to be too hopeful, with all the damage done to him, there was a high chance he missed it. He tried to take in deep breath to calm the pain, but the stuffy air invaded his mouth. The air was full of the metallic scent of blood and the stench of rotten flesh. He gagged, not sure if it was the air or from a concussion. His body contracted and he heaved. The contractions caused all his wounds to flare up and the hot white pain that shot through his body made him choke. Taehyun was in agony, it took a while before it settled down and he was able to breathe again. However his calm was short-lived as the man returned to the room.

The man, now identified as the leader, stood over the battered Taehyun. “I just received a tip-off. Turns out you are not so useless after all.” The man sneered when his captive flinched, and continued, “Who would have thought you are his friend. Well...I guess that’s why you were dressed so similarly.”

Thousand thoughts flitted through Taehyun’s mind. ‘Friend? Dressed similarly?’ He knew the final piece of puzzle was there, but he can’t seem to recall the last decisive clue. He remembered the man mention something about abducting an idol. Then it was all there. Taehyun realised who they were after, and he also had an idea what they had in store for him. When the man saw the look of pure horror in his captive’s eye, he said, “Y’all right, I’m going to use you to lure your friend here! So you are going to be my very important bait. Can’t have you escaping now, can I?”

The man placed his foot on Taehyun’s left ankle, applying pressure as he talks. “Do you know how I can prevent you from running away?” The man stepped harder, the joint of Taehyun’s ankle protesting against the pressure. Taehyun realised what the man was trying to do and he thrashed harder. _No no no no no no._ Taehyun was panicking now. The man laughed heartily at the sight of his victim struggling and it fuelled him to step even harder. Taehyun’s eyes were wide with horror, “No no no no please!” When his joint was forcely pushed out of its socket, his left foot now flopping at a weird angle, a raw scream of pure agony tore through him. When the man repeated the action on his right ankle, his voice would have been hoarse from screaming and tears were cascading down his cheeks freely. Taehyun’s consciousness was slipping away and his last thought before darkness claimed him was: _Sungwoon ah._


	4. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support so far! Here's chapter 4~ enjoy

The police had checked the surveillance cameras around the area and they had spotted a black suv that looked a lot like the one that was described. When they had shown the image to Jisung, he was sure it was the same car that took Taehyun. After affirming that the culprits have been lurking around the area for days, their company decided that it was safer for the Wanna One members to stay away from the dorm for the time being. Initially, the plan was for 11 boys to split and return to their respective companies, but decided against it since it would be harder to keep them safe. Somehow, JBJ had caught wind of their dilemma and agreed to house them. With that, the 11 boys had packed for their stay and were on their way to JBJ’s dorm.

When they arrived at the dorm, Kenta was there to welcome them. They were not surprised when Kenta greeted them with eye bags, puffy eyes, and raspy voice. The others were also in the same state, though Sanggyun looked a bit better. Yongguk had fallen asleep with his head on Hyunbin’s lap. Carefully, they shifted the furnitures around to make space for the 11 of them to lay out their sleeping bags. Not knowing what to say, they got to work quietly. They had left the television on to fill in the awkward silence. 

“Police are investigating the case of the abduction of popular idol A” Everyone froze when they heard the newscaster reported. In a quiet voice, Jisung spoke, “I am sorry. I should have kept an eye on him. I should have walked him to the station. I..I should have kept him safe.”

“No, it was my fault. I should have went with him! Damn it!” Donghan slammed his fist into the wall. “H..hyung..please come back..” He bawled, finally letting himself cry. Sanggyun gathered the youngest in his team into his embrace and pat him on his head. His maknae had done so well being strong for the rest. Sanggyun continued to pat Donghan’s head, until Donghan had fell asleep in his embrace. 

\------

Taehyun started to stir. He tried to get back to sleep but the loud ringing persisted. Annoyed, he tried to get up to shut the the alarm but he was hit by an overwhelming pain. The sudden pain cleared his sleep induced haziness and his mind was immediately alert. He slowly cracked his eye open to survey his surroundings. His interest was piqued when he heard the same squeaky voice from earlier. 

“Y..yes boss, he is still out. Yes. Yes. Yes, I will bring him over tomorrow. Yes sir!” Then there was a sigh. Taehyun assumed his captive had hung up the call. He quickly shut his eye when he heard footsteps approaching. Unlike the leader, this man drags his feet, so his footsteps sounded more hesitant and a lot less threatening. But since he was at their mercy, he did not want to take any chances. He kept his eyes shut, and tried to keep his breath even.

Taehyun could feel his captor’s breath against his neck. Without opening his eyes, he threw his head to head-butt his captor and his forehead connected with the latter’s nose. Only then did Taehyun open his eye with a smug look to examine his handiwork. He could see the underling holding his bloodied nose. Their eyes met and Taehyun saw the burning rage in his eyes. Despite that, Taehyun taunted, “Why? Being left out of the mission? Cause you can’t even get the right person? Reduced to an errand boy? Or a guard dog? If I am you boss, I would ha-” Taehyun did not have the chance to finish his sentence, a fist slammed into his cheek, effectively shutting him up. A kick, and another punch. When the man was finally done, he was breathing hard and Taehyun was a complete wreck. “When I hand you over to boss tomorrow, he will fucking kill you.” He hissed and turned to leave the room. There was the sound of rusty hinges and a slam of the door. Taehyun was alone again. 

Taehyun’s left eye was swollen, his cheeks were littered with bruises of different colours, and breathing hurts. He wonder if there was any fractured ribs. He didn’t even want to check the state of his legs. Even in the state he was in, he could not help the triumph smile. He had aggravated the lackey on purpose and had managed to find out that the boss was away right now. He would have till morning to escape, before they come to retrieve him. He had listened intently when the man left earlier and was sure the door leading to outside has no lock. 

In order to escape, he would need to free himself from the restraint. He tried tugging at the zip ties tied around his wrist. Unlike the first time, he slowly twist his wrist around and succeeded in wriggling his left hand free. It helped that his hands are small and his skin was clammy. He sat up sorely, and he finally saw how mutilated his ankle looked. It almost made him blanch. He was even more sure that there was no way he was going to escape with his own feet. Looking around the warehouse, a trolley parked not far away from him caught his eyes.  _ That would work, I can sit on that and push myself with my hands. I can escape!  _ His eyes twinkled with hope. 

With a satisfied grin, Taehyun lay down gingerly and kept his hands behind his back. It would do him no good if they found out about his plan. For now, he would sleep the pain away, and wait patiently for the right moment to make his escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers, I would like to know if you still be interested in reading JBJ fics even after their disbandment. I absolutely love this group and I do have a few ideas that i want to try writing. So i just want to get a feel of whether you will be interested. Do let me know~


	5. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the replies and support. I will slowly plan for another JBJ fic after I am done this one. And here is the next chapter. Enjoy~

Taehyun woke up to howling wind and low rumbles of thunder. His body still hurts from any small movement he made but the sleep had helped him feel less fuzzy. He peeked through his good eye to do a quick assessment of his surrounding. He had to blink a few times to let his vision adjust to the dimly lit warehouse. 

When Taehyun could finally see things better, he could identify the form of his assailant seated not too far away from where he was. He remained still to not alert the man but was relieved to see the man had fallen asleep. Supporting himself with his freed hands, he tried sitting up slowly. He swallowed a groan when his abdomen burnt with pain but still kept at it, until he managed to sit up fully. With a better view, Taehyun spotted the trolley from earlier. It was now parked merely 2 metres away from him. The lackey probably planned to use that to transport him to a vehicle. Not knowing how long he had slept, and with no ways to tell the time, Taehyun did not dare to take any chances. This was  _ the _ moment to make his escape. Once he made up his mind, he began crawling his way to the trolley. With his legs disabled, he had to resort to pushing himself with his arms, dragging his legs behind him. However, he froze at the first rustling sound he made. He cannot afford to wake the lackey. Looking around, the towers of wooden crates gave him an idea and he began crawling in the opposite direction of the trolley. 

If he was honest with himself, he was not sure if it was a smart move to attempt what he was about to do. But his survival instinct screamed at him to do something and this was the first thing that came to his mind. Later on he would push the blame to the concussion he suffered. He positioned himself against the tallest tower of wooden crates, with the lackey sleeping peacefully on the other side of the tower. Taehyun threw his weight against the wooden crates, the tower tilting slightly under the pressure applied. Taehyun pushed harder, gritting his teeth to suppress the pain when his open wounds strain against the movements. Despite that, he continue to push with all his strength, not wasting any strength on groaning. Even when the wooden crates moved with slight creak, the lackey slept on, unaware of his impending doom. When the top half of the tower wobbled, threatening to topple over, Taehyun gave a final thrust and the tower finally came crumbling down. The lackey finally woke to the loud sound before he was completely buried underneath the rubble. 

Silence once against returned to the warehouse, and Taehyun finally dared to open his eyes. Looking at the wreckage in front of him, he finally realised the gravity of his actions. Underneath all the debris, he could see the forearm of his assailant in a pool of blood. He crawled towards the severed arm, feeling oddly numb about the scene. Looking at it up-close, he had thought that he would at least feel nausea, but instead he had calmly pried the cellphone from the severed arm before making his way towards the trolley. Taehyun was sure this scene will now haunt him in his nightmare, but for now his own survival takes precedence. 

The short distance to the trolley became more difficult with broken pieces of wood strewn everywhere. As Taehyun drags his legs across, the splintered wood scraped into his knees, adding new cuts as he went. It neither deter him, nor slow him down as he closed the distance between himself and the trolley. With inches away from the trolley, his left hand buckled, causing his left shoulders to slam into the edge of the trolley. His arms trembled as he tried to hurl himself onto his makeshift wheelchair. Without causing himself too much pain, Taehyun managed to tuck his legs in. He was now sitting cross legged on the trolley, trying his best to not press against his ruined ankles. He allowed himself some time to catch his breath, taking in deep breath to calm the pain. When the pain was slightly more bearable, he place his palms on the floor to give it a light push. A small grin graced his face, satisfied when the trolley inched forward. With one more deep breath, he gave a hard push, finally making his first move towards freedom. 

\------

Donghan woke up to people talking in hushed voices. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Taking in his surrounding, he realised he was lying on Sanggyun-hyung’s lap and said hyung had also fallen asleep. Carefully, Donghan sat up slowly so as to not wake his hyung up. He was aware of the eyes that were following his every moment, but he paid them no attention as he went to his room to retrieve blankets. Upon returning to the living room, he draped a blanket over Sanggyun-hyung. Ignoring the glances, Donghan handed Jisung a blanket and gesture at where the three younger boys had fallen asleep. Jisung nodded his thanks and went over to cover his kids. 

Donghan could feel the tension dissipate after that. He was right to assume that their guests were tense after his outburst earlier. Letting out a sigh, he ruffled his hair in frustration. “Umm...I’m going to order dinner from this korean cuisine restaurant where we usually order. We can...order for everyone...so what do y’all want to have?” Donghan finally broke the thick silence. He was glad when the hushed voices returned as the rest began discussing about dinner. As he continued to take orders from the rest, he turned around to look at his sleeping hyungs and decided not to wake them up. None of them managed to sleep since they heard the news so it was better to let them rest a bit more. They had always ordered the same food anyway, so there was no need to wake them up to ask. They have a fixed menu reserved for rainy days. 

Two weeks after moving into the dorm, there was a thunderstorm and none of them wanted to leave their dorm. With no other option, they decided to order their dinner and have it delivered. After huddling around the restaurant pamphlet, they finally decided on getting braised chicken. But Taehyun-hyung had insisted on adding a kimchi stew. His argument was that it was the best to have spicy food during cold rainy days. Though everyone agreed with Taehyun, no one voiced out their agreement just so they could tease their leader. As expected, Taehyun had pouted and dramatically whine that he has no one on his side. Ever since then, their dinner for rainy days have always been braised chicken and kimchi stew.  

Donghan quickly turned around to wipe his tears before anyone saw it. His heart clenched in pain at the thought of his missing leader.  _ Taehyun-hyung… _


	6. Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really thankful to all the support. Here's chapter 6, enjoy~

It felt like an eternity but Taehyun finally reached the door. His heart thumped with fright as he slowly reached out with his shaking hands to grip the door knob. Fear and anxiety hit him in waves while he turned the doorknob. What if it has been his illusion and the door was actually locked? Is he going to have to stay here until the boss return and find out what he has done? Or will he be forgotten and left to die alone? He shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts. He needs to get out of here, he needs to return to his kids, and he needs to warn Sungwoon. With newly refuelled will, Taehyun turned the knob fully and gave the door a hard push. He nearly fell forward when there was no resistance and the door swung open. Taehyun perked up immediately when a gust of fresh air rushed in. Even though his torn t shirt provided almost nothing against the chilly wind, and the mist-like raindrops made his wounds sting, he has never been this optimistic since his abduction. 

Taehyun quickly wheeled himself out of the warehouse, already thinking of his next course of action. He was not completely safe until he is back in the embrace of his family and friends.  Quickly looking around, there was only a few working street lamps placed around the warehouse that he was locked up in. Beyond that, it was complete darkness making it hard to tell his exact location. From the sound of waves hitting against a hard surface and the taste of salt in the breeze, he could at least deduce that he was near some harbour. Chilly sea breeze brushed against Taehyun, and he resisted bringing his knees closer to his body, knowing how much it would hurt. It was clear that his best option was to keeping moving, so that he could get far away from his nightmare and hopefully the constant movement will keep him warmer. With that, he started wheeling himself along the darker path, using the darkness to hide his traces. 

It did not take Taehyun too long to realise that his body will not be able to handle it for much longer. He was quickly losing strength with nothing to eat or drink, and the weather condition was getting worse as the rain continues to fall brutally on his frail body. The initial light drizzle had became a heavy downpour. Not to forget his own body was already ruined from the beating. His vision blurred and he blacked out momentarily a few times, but he pressed on, knowing he would never make it out alive if he collapse in this storm. He continued on in the dark, if he was lucky, he hoped to find some sort of shelter along the way. His arms were about to give way when the trolley hit against an obstacle and it would not budge. Finally looking up, Taehyun could not trust his eyes when he saw the rough outline of a shack. However there was no need to second guess what he just saw, a shelter was exactly what he needed now and he was simply too relieved at the idea of resting. With the help of a flickering street lamp situated not too far away from the shack, Taehyun steadily maneuver his makeshift mobility aid into the abandoned shack. The roof of the shack had collapsed almost completely, only leaving a small corner of the shack sheltered. Part of the wooden wall had fallen off, allowing wind to blow through the shack freely. Taehyun had claimed the sheltered corner of the shack. He had also picked up damp cardboard and used it to shield himself from the piercing wind. 

As he finally get settled in his little corner, the last of his adrenaline began to wane, his teeth chattering, and his ankles were engulf in searing pain. His head was throbbing too and he could still feel warm liquid flowing along the side of his face. As Taehyun reach into the back pocket of his pants, pain sears through his abdomen and he cried out. Even with the cellphone in his hand, he felt too weak to do anything. He had curled up into a fetal position, sobbing and whimpering softly as waves of pain hit him. The agony felt like it was never ending but it eventually subsided and Taehyun’s ability to move returned to him. His finger tapped the screen of the phone, keying in the first number that came to his mind. The wait for someone to pick up his call was torturous, each ring caused his heart rate to speed up. He was not sure if he was hallucinating when he heard the ‘click’ and a familiar voice coming from the other side of the line. Taehyun tried to speak, but it came out as a whisper, his voice too hoarse to make a sound. The voice on the other side said something again, though Taehyun was not sure what it said, it sounded like he was going to hang up the call. Desperate, he tried to speak again, straining his voice to make any sound. Tears of frustration and desperation threatened to fall, and he finally succeeded, “D-donghan ah, s-save me.”

\------

Sungwoon was sitting by the window, watching the rain falls. It was nearly 3am and most of his group mates have finally fallen asleep. The JBJ members were sitting around the dining table talking softly and he had just finished a call with his friends from Hotshot. The storm outside reminded him of the day when he was trapped under a bridge together with Taehyun. That night, the two of them had finished practising and were on their way back to the dorm. At 2am, there was no more bus services and they had no choice but to walk back. It was already drizzling when they left their company but it turned into a heavy downpour just 10 minutes later. With most shops closed at that timing, the two of them resorted to taking shelter under a bridge. Taehyun had nonchalantly removed his own jacket to drape it across Sungwoon’s shoulder even though he was only wearing a thin t-shirt. They huddled together for warmth as they waited for the rain to stop.

Sungwoon brought his knees closer, suddenly missing Taehyun’s warm touch. He felt even lonelier as his mind drifted to the memory of Taehyun’s unique scent that was lingering on the jacket. Just when sleep was about to claim him, he was jerked awake by the sound of chairs dragging. Other Wanna one members who were also woken up by the same sound turned to look at the JBJ members. All 5 JBJ members were all standing up, leaning close to their maknae. Their postures were alert, as if they were ready to spring into action. Sungwoon realised that Donghan was speaking on the phone and his eyes went wide when he heard Donghan spoke. 

“H-hyung, is that you, T-taehyun hyung?” Donghan sounded unsure. Donghan was facing away from the living room so Sungwoon could not see what Donghan mouthed. But when he saw Sanggyun scrambling to make a call, it was clear enough for him.  _ It’s Taehyun-hyung! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ leave some love and comment. Let me know about your thoughts~


	7. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fic. Enjoy~

Donghan and the others were sitting at the dining table. He was too deep in his own thoughts and was barely listening to what the others were talking about. His phone suddenly lit up and vibrated. Everyone at the table became tense especially since the call was from an unknown number. Normally Donghan would ignore such calls but he had picked up the call before it could ring a second time.  

“H-hello.” Donghan answered. He was praying in his head, hoping that he would hear the familiar voice of his leader.  _ Please be him, please be him, please be him _ . He counted in his head, but there was no reply. He told himself he would wait for another 10 seconds before hanging up. When the time limit was up, he shut his eyes in disappointment. Just before he pulled the phone away from his ear, he heard a hiss followed by a trembling voice, “D-donghan ah, s-save me”

The voice was so soft and weak that Donghan almost missed it. He clutched his phone tighter and clung onto the only hope to their leader. The rest of his members must have sensed the change in his expression and they were all looking at him with the same look of desperation. His next question had made the rest stood up, “H-hyung, is that you, T-taehyun hyung?” It took a while before he heard the reply in the same trembling voice, “Y-yes.” Donghan whipped around to face his members and he met the eyes of Sanggyun-hyung. He did not trust his own voice so he mouthed ‘ _ It’s hyung’ _ . That was the cue that had sent Sanggyun scrambling for his phone to call the police.  __

“Hyung, are you okay? Is it okay to talk?” Donghan returned his attention to the call, tuning out Sanggyun’s voice. His leader replied in a raspy voice, “Y-yes mm kay.” Donghan wanted to scoff at the reply, he had never heard his leader sounded so weak and it was clear his hyung was in a lot of pain. The thought of his hyung being subjected to any form of torture brought a lump to his throat. Donghan felt worse knowing that Taehyun was trying to reassure them even though he was the one that was in danger. Donghan was lost in guilt, worry and anger when Sanggyun’s voice came as a good distraction. The elder instructed him to keep the call going so the police would be able to track their leader’s location. He gave a nod and took a deep breath to regain his composure before returning to the call. Focusing on the line, he could hear heavy breathing and soft groan through the phone. “Hyung, wait for us please. We will go save you so...so p-please hyung wait for us.” Donghan saw the ‘ok’ sign from Sanggyun and continued, “H-hyung I have to hang up now. We are coming to get you now, so wait for us.” 

“Mm...H-hurry up” came the reply and the line went dead. Taehyun’s voice still sounded very frail but it was more hopeful and Donghan could almost see the small smile on his leader’s face. He gave his phone one last look before tucking it away in his pocket. He turned around to join his members as they make preparation for the search. 

It is not unusual for these boys to hit the road at 4 am, their daily schedule required them to be up at this hour to be preparing. However for the first time, they were not on their way to the salon, but on their way to save a friend. All of them split into 3 cars, with the exception of Donghan who shared a car with the police. As the person who was contacted by Taehyun, Donghan had to constantly update the police. Ever since the initial call, Donghan had remained in contact with his leader by sending messages at regular intervals. The replies Donghan received were all short and full of spelling errors but at least he had learnt that Taehyun had managed to escaped to a shack. It also helped to put his mind at ease to know that his leader was still safe.  

They were on the road for more than 2 hours. They had left the city area long ago and were travelling on a secluded road through a forested area. The forest was so dense that it blocked out the soft and diffused morning sunlight. When they finally escaped the forest, the bright light blinded them temporarily. It took awhile for for the white spots to clear and Donghan was able to see clearly again. They were approaching some sort of abandoned harbour. Most of the warehouses they pass by were falling apart and there was no sign of activity. Eventually the road led them to a dead end and they had no choice but to search the place by foot. They broke into groups of five to six, each group was led by an armed officer. The JBJ members naturally formed a team, and they were led by the lead investigator himself. After deciding on the search area, the lead investigator started walking towards the large warehouse facing the sea, with the boys following silently behind him. The officer’s eyes were sharp and he moved with confidence, as if he was sure that he was looking at the right place. When they reached the entrance of the warehouse, the officer paused to point at the ground. Puzzled, the boys looked at the direction he was pointing at and were shocked to see footprints left on the floor. If this place was truly abandoned long ago, such footprints would have disappeared. Furthermore, these footprints must have been left behind just this morning, since the rain would have washed away all traces. The officer had the boys stand behind him as he pushed open the metal gate, after ensuring there was no one in the warehouse, the six of them crept in stealthily. The scene that greeted them was one of complete chaos, with wood debris scattered everywhere. The officer, who was walking ahead, spun around to stop the boys from approaching. The eagle-eyed officer had spotted a body buried beneath and he did not want the boys to see it. Donghan, who was observing the officer’s every moves, went pale when he noticed what the officer was investigating. He held his breath, praying hard that it was not who he think it is. He looked at his phone again, and there was still no reply. He finally let out his breath when the officer turned around and shook his head.  _ Thank god, it’s not hyung.  _

After a quick sweep, it was determined that there was no one else around, and they left the warehouse through another door at the back. At the back of the warehouse were a few smaller storehouses. There was also a path leading to somewhere. Donghan knew his hyung was in some sort of shack, and if this warehouse was where his hyung was kept, then they were likely on the right track. Walking down the path, they were able to identify a few sets of footprints. The officer noticed the bizarre patterns of the footprints, it was back and forth, and owner of the footprints seems like he was searching for something. When the officer brought it up, Donghan was suddenly filled with dread. His intuition told him that it was bad news and he began sprinting down the path. He knew the footprints were too large to belong to his hyung, and if his hyung indeed made his escape then those footprints must have belonged to the captor. Donghan felt sick with apprehension to know that those scumbags were one step ahead of him. Adrenaline pumped through his system, giving him strength as he ran.  _ A shack, where is it? Where is hyung? W-where.  _ Right at the end of the path, a small shack stood.

BANG

Donghan was a few metres away from the shack when he heard the gunshot. It was like a scene in a low budget action movie. A gunshot was heard, there were crows flying through the sky and then there was an eerily silent. Normally Donghan would have laughed at such cliche plot but this time there was nothing funny about it. He threw himself forward and ran straight for the shack.  _ HYUNG! _

\------

Taehyun was really trying his best to stay awake. He was in pain and tired, the only comfort was the messages from Donghan. He barely had any strength left to do anything, but he pushed himself to move his shaking fingers to type a reply. When the day began to dawn and soft light begin lighting up the shack, Taehyun was slowly breaking into a panic attack. He was contented with just hiding in the dark, and the heavy rain deterred anyone from coming close to his temporary hideout. Without his ‘protection’, Taehyun feared the boss would be back to look for him. If that man was really back and saw what he had done back in the warehouse... Taehyun shivered involuntarily at the thought of it. His breath became quick and swallow, his body started shaking and his vision blurred. He tried to control his breathing but only ended up gasping for air. Eventually darkness claimed him. 

When Taehyun regain consciousness, he was still drowsy from the panic attack. He quickly, as quick as his body allowed, checked the phone for any messages. The rest must have been worried sick! He was out for nearly an hour and was not able to reply Donghan’s message. When he was focused on getting his own hand to cooperate, the door to the shack was violently pulled open. The door was detached from its hinges and was dropped onto the floor. The alarms in Taehyun’s head went off as he looked up with terror to see the face of the person he came to fear. The usual sardonic grin was gone, and it was placed with a look of frozen fury. If it had been a intense rage burning beneath the surface previously, the concealed rage was now on full display. Taehyun froze, fear made him impossible to move. Only when the boss pulled out a gun to aim it at him, he could feel the control return to him. At the moment the boss pulled the trigger, Taehyun poured in all his strength to throw himself sideways. While the bullet missed his chest, it managed to hit him in his left shoulder. The bullet tore through the muscle in his shoulder and exit through his back. Taehyun let out a piercing scream and his eyes wide with horror. He clutched his bullet wound as he was assaulted by waves of pain. 

The boss did not waste any time as he adjusted his aim. The boss slowly applied pressure on the trigger as he aimed at Taehyun’s head. Taehyun was on the floor and with no way to escape. Before the bullet could leave the gun, the large man was suddenly tackled to the ground. 

\------

Donghan heard it. He heard his leader’s scream and it made his blood run cold. When he finally reached the entrance of the shack and saw a burly man pointing a gun at his bleeding leader, Donghan snapped. Without considering his own safety, he charged and used that momentum to attack the assailant. Years of training in hapkido came into play as he wrestled the larger man on the floor. The man aimed at his new target but Donghan was younger and faster. He maneuvered around and avoided the bullet aimed at him. While it nicked the side of his arm, it did not stop a adrenaline filled Donghan. The officer who was running close behind Donghan intervened just in time. With trained skills, the officer fired 2 shots and hit the man in his arm and thigh accurately. Donghan let the officer step up to subdue the man while he rushed over to his leader. Taking in all the injuries on his leader, Donghan felt the rage and the urge to turn around to kill the man. The burning fury died out immediately when he felt a shaking hand gripped his shirt. His hyung was sobbing quietly in his chest and he carefully gathered his injured hyung into his arms. He placed his arms around Taehyun’s shoulders, careful not to touch the bloody bullet wound. But there was too many injuries that it was impossible to touch his leader without causing any pain. Donghan settled on just keeping his leader closer and he whispered, “I’m sorry hyung, I should’ve reached you earlier. But it’s alright now, you’re safe now. We can go home now.” 

“L-let’s g-go home, Donghan-ah” Donghan heard his leader replied softly. Donghan nodded and carefully cradled his leader. His heart ached every time Taehyun hissed in pain. He carried his leader out of the shack. On the way back to the car, the two of them met the rest of their members. When they saw who was in their maknae’s arm, they ran over to see their leader. Donghan saw how their faces became pale when they saw the injuries on their leader. Kenta looked like he was about to cry when he saw his hyung’s ankles. Donghan saw how Sanggyun held Kenta’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. He also informed Donghan that the ambulance that they had called after leaving Seoul had just arrived. Together, they walked back to where the cars were parked and allowed the professionals to take care of their leader. Donghan went with the ambulance while the rest of the member and search party took the cars to return to Seoul. The police would remain to conduct their investigation. Donghan was happy to let the police do their job, he just wanted to make sure Taehyun was fine. 

\------

Taehyun awoke to the scent of disinfectant and a soft beeping sound. His head felt so heavy and hazy but he could still register that he was in a hospital. After the whole ordeal, waking up in a foreign environment almost sent him into another panic attack. However he was able to calm down quickly when he saw the peaceful sleeping face of Donghan. Donghan had sat next to his bed and had held his hand while he was unconscious. Taehyun smiled fondly at his maknae. Now that he knew he was safe, he closed his eyes again and let dreamland claim him once again. 

\------

Taehyun stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks before he was allowed to discharge. Most of the cuts had closed, leaving behind tender scars that would slowly fade with time. The large gash on his head was stitched up, and the bullet wound was patched up nicely. He had suffered a week from the effect of concussion but all that had cleared up. His ankles were placed in a cast to allow it to heal and he would be wheelchair bound for the timing being. His doctor also recommended that he see a psychiatrist to help him deal with the trauma. Other than that, he was healing nicely. His members and friends were always there to keep him company. Whenever he woke up from a nightmare, someone would be there to comfort him. 

Taehyun was thankful for their protection but he thought he would need to face his demons to overcome and heal completely. Despite his members’ objection, Taehyun still insisted on attending the court hearing of his case. On the day of the trial, he had sat in the courtroom feeling oddly peaceful. Even when they read the list of tortures that were inflicted on him, he did not flinch. Instead, it was Donghan that was shaking with anger when he heard the lawyer read the medical report. 

Upon police’s investigation, they managed to find the person who hired the men for the abduction. It turns out to be a sasaeng of Sungwoon who wanted to keep Sungwoon to herself. When interrogated, she confessed to her crimes and said that she never wanted to cause any bodily harm. She was charged and was sentenced to jail term. 

At the end of the trial, the main assailant was sentenced to life imprisonment. Taehyun was relieved to know his nightmare would be locked behind the bars for a very long time. He left the court feeling much better. When Donghan wheeled him out of the court, he finally felt like he would be freed from this nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for following this fic till the end. I am able to finish the fic with the support of everyone. It was especially hard to write when news of their disbandment was announced. I would never have thought that this fic will get 50 kudos. Really, thank you everyone~
> 
> Please do leave some comments on how you think about my writing, and also what kind of fic you would be interested in. Meanwhile i am working on something new and i hope you would like that as well.


End file.
